


Finding Our Treasure

by Jae_Hee_ah



Category: ATEEZ (Band), Day6 (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), Stray Kids (Band), The Rose (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Abuse, Also Dowoon being a badass drum, American spelling is still weird, BTS being Badass Mafia Kings, BTS try not be whipped for Kim Namjoon, Baby Boy Jung Wooyoung, Baby Boy Kim Namjoon | RM, BoomBoom, Bottom Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Bottom Jung Wooyoung, Brian is Younghyun, Cute, Cute Jung Wooyoung, Cute Kim Namjoon | RM, Dancer Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Dancer Jung Wooyoung, Day6 as a college band, Depression, Dowoon cute, Dowoon loves Younghyun, Fic Challenge, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jae has given up on his group, Joshua is adorable, Jung Wooyoung-centric, Kinda, M/M, Mafia AU, Mom - Freeform, Multi, Namjoon a snacc, Namjoon attacc, Namjoon being a mom, Namjoon being a mum, Namjoon being cute, Namjoon protecc, Namkook being the superior ship, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Protective Jeon Jungkook, Protective Kim Namjoon | RM, Protectiveness, Soft Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Student Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Student Jung Wooyoung, Sub Kang Younghyun | Young K, Taeyong making an appearance and being adorable, Tags Are Fun, Tags Are Hard, Tags are a mess TM, Thighs, This was more fun than working out bold on the text chapter, Weapons Dealer Jung Hoseok l J-Hope, Wooyoung being cute, Wooyoung is everyone but OT7 Ateez’ child, Younghyun is Brian, Younghyun is Cute TM, Younghyun is a fox cub, Younghyun is studying Economics, Yunho is my bias wrecker so that may shine through, aiii exams, american spelling is weird, badass bts, beware Team Iron Man, but also a mum, but like Wooyoungie be soo, but like shy sub, ffff you Captain Ammurica, fite me, he cute, he’s leaving, his one man band called Jae6 is now a thing, how many groups in one groupchat, i should be studying, i stan, imma just keep creating tags, is there going to be a summary for this fic, kinda sad, loud, protect him pls, story fic, text fic, that is the question, this an arcade of fanfic, this fic is hella gay, we don’t stan a liar in this household, what a strange child, whoops, wooyoung is adorable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-04-21 23:27:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22123966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jae_Hee_ah/pseuds/Jae_Hee_ah
Summary: Discovering a tiny teen sleeping behind a dumpster (bin/trash can) beaten black and blue, is the beginning of this story. Join us on an adventure to find out own treasure....idkTags explain kinda...they’re also a messBut mafia au with bts as mafia bosses and Namjoon being a sugar baby that is badass and protective, and wooyoungie being a sad abused baby
Relationships: Bang Chan/Everyone, Chan/Everyone, Choi Jongho/Choi San/Jeong Yunho/Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang/Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa/Song Mingi, Jeon Jungkook/Jung Hoseok/Kim Namjoon/Kim Seokjin/Kim Taehyung/Min Yoongi/Park Jimin, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Namjoon | RM, Jung Wooyoung & Kim Namjoon, Jung Wooyoung/Everyone, Kim Namjoon | RM & Everyone, Kim Namjoon | RM/Everyone, Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Everyone, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Everyone, OT13, OT4 - Relationship, OT7 - Relationship, OT8 - Relationship, OT9, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Everyone, Wooyoung/Everyone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First off BTS characters ages -  
Kim Namjoon - 25  
Kim Seokjin - 28  
Min Yoongi - 27 (almost 28)  
Jung Hoseok - 26  
Park Jimin - 26  
Kim Taehyung - 25 (almost 26)  
Jeon Jungkook - 24
> 
> BTS heights -  
Kim Namjoon - 177.5cm  
Kim Seokjin - 182cm  
Min Yoongi - 173.5cm  
Jung Hoseok - 181cm  
Park Jimin - 172.6cm  
Kim Taehyung - 181cm  
Jeon Jungkook - 183cm
> 
> BTS jobs (public) -  
Kim Namjoon - university professor  
Kim Seokjin - surgeon (consultant)  
Min Yoongi - CFO of big music company  
Jung Hoseok - dance instructor / assistant University Dance teacher  
Park Jimin - owns and manages a coffee shop  
Kim Taehyung - student at university  
Jeon Jungkook - student at university
> 
> BTS Mob jobs-  
Kim Namjoon - he the pretty boy but also low key financial manager  
Kim Seokjin - medical aid and occasional manager of jobs  
Min Yoongi - joint boss of entire gang  
Jung Hoseok - weapons manager and higher level weapon trainer  
Park Jimin - assassin  
Kim Taehyung - basically a pretty body guard that everyone doesn’t expect to be a body guard, also sniper  
Jeon Jungkook - joint boss with Yoongi.
> 
> Wooyoung’s age - 14 (presently)  
Wooyoung’s height - 147cm (I’m making him tiny)

Namjoon, also referred to as Joonie, was heading down to Hoseok’s, affectionately labelled Hope/Hobe, Dance studio where in which he spent the majority of time when not being bothered by jobs given to him by Yoongi and Jungkook (the two heads of the ever growing gang in Seoul).

sometimes Jimin and Taehyung would appear and give a lesson to the juniors that Hoseok has begun training not 4 months ago.

to say Namjoon was excited to meet hoseoks students was an understatement, he only hoped some of them would still be present as he’d gotten held up at the train station as he’d tripped and lost his ryan the lion key ring, and spent a good 2 hours searching for it... it was actually a mystery to him how none of his boyfriends had gone crazy looking for him, then again this hadn’t been the first time... maybe they’d learnt their lesson.

though it was unlikely considering just yesterday he’d...

...was that a child...

that was definitely a small head laying against a trash can(rubbish bin) and it wasn’t moving...

Namjoon moved his head slightly closer to the image in front of him 

and flinched back about a second after.

ITMOVeD!

Hoseok wasn’t stupid enough to leave a gangster outside his dance studio, let alone alive so why was their a head here... that seemed to be semi conscious?

namjoon slowly stepped away and rushed to the dance studios doors not 5 metres away and rushed in just to slam straight into Hoseoks chest. Oof. “Ouch”

”no shi- oh namjoonie, what’s up?” Hoseok exclaimed upon gathering his bearings over the current situation.

”Hooooobeee there’s a head out side.”

”...”

”...”

”...what” hoseok eventually questioned.

”a head”

”yea I got that bit”

”outside your studio”

”mhhmm”

”and it moved”

”crazy.”

”and it was small”

”...small?”

”and had like pastelly purple hair”

”why is that the only piece of information that actually was important that you remembered?”

”I will fight you”

”with what? you don’t know any fighting skills”

”my brain”

”honey.. you do know what position I have right.. you’ve been with us for like 5 years now”

”ok... I’ll fight you with my... my... my aegyo!!”

”...”

”none of you can fight me, muwhahaha I will be the boss of the biggest gang then!”

”... and then you’ll go buy ryan the lion and all the puppies...”

”huh! That’s a great idea hyung!”

”I... nevermind... head?”

”oh yeah! I’ll show you!”

”... you’re a nutcase”

”that’s rude” the two began walking out of the dance studio and left towards the small alley way just after it.

”how’s that! the thing you tell me I’m rude for?!”

”nutcase is someone that gets locked up in an insane asylum. When the word originated it was during the time period in which-“

”ok ok I get it. Nutcase is rude. I’m rude... oh... wooyoungie...”

”oh wooyoungie?”

”kid? What are you doing out here?”

”kid? Kid? The head is a kid! There’s a kid! Oh my god are you ok baby?” Joon suddenly came around to the kid and moved to sweep the hair out of his eyes. “poor baby... he’s got a little fever hyungie”

”move out of the way then, love” Namjoon obliged and allowed Hoseok to pick up the fevered unconscious boy that Hoseok apparently knew as wooyoungie. “Ok, we’re all heading home, I think, kids even lighter than I remember...”

they travelled slowly towards the train station where in which they could easily get a cab(taxi) to head back home.. there was no way they were getting on a fast train with an ill unconscious child 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jung Hoseok and Kim Namjoon sneak into their home with their new child and take him to Namjoons unused room...
> 
> Namjoon spends most of his nights in Jungkooks room or the shard bedroom for the seven of them.
> 
> And Wooyoung wakes up and has claimed one of Namjoons teddies.

When the two conscious boys arrived, exiting the taxi, paying the sincere driver who’d turned off his radio and allowed for a quiet and peaceful journey to their affectionately labelled home, bangtan building.

The two quickly moved into Namjoons unoccupied bedroom in which he no longer slept: his place of rest was now either in the share room which the seven slept in on numerous occasions or made Live so to speak inside, or Jungkooks bedroom, although not the quietest room it certainly had and has the largest quantity of Ryan the lion teddies for joon to snuggle with 24.7.

Meaning that Namjoon’s bedroom is technically not his, simply labelled as that from when they’d originally bought the building.

Once hoseok had placed the small child down in the bed, he’d began changing the ripped and dirty top with an awful lack of sleeves and warmth for a hoodie presently dying on the radiator in the bedroom. Once that had been done, the blankets resting on the mattress was pulled up around his shoulders in order to keep him warm despite his fever.

Namjoon,throughout this, was attending in the kitchen to grabbing a cup of water, some fever pills, a thermometer and some soup that had been made a couple nights prior and left in the fridge by Jin, And warming it in saucepan.

Therefore when Jungkook then entered the kitchen discovering Namjoon current activity he was rather shocked and I’m doing not very often cooked even from someone else’s leftovers.

“ Namjoonie?” Jungkook questioned seeming rather exceptionally confused.

“Oh! Kookie! Hi!” Namjoon exclaimed, noticing the younger male had been standing behind him.

“Why are you cooking?” Jungkook asked.

“Hoseok and I have adopted a child.” Namjoon stated completely cold faced.

“...”

“...”

“Ok then. What’s this child’s name now?” Jungkook questioned think it was yet another toy that Hoseok and Namjoon brought back to their home.

“Wooyoung. He’s sleeping in my room, and Hoseokie hyung is making him warm and stuff... now that I think about it he’s probably not asleep... maybe unconscious...” Namjoon began.

“..wait seriously?” Jungkook asked, just now beginning to think that perhaps just perhaps he was telling the truth about a child.

“Yep.” He answered popping the P. “ in fact you can come with me when I bring the soup over to him if you want”

“ you know what I’ve got nothing better to do today.” Jungkook confessed.

And thus the two waited for the soup to bring boil.

And it did not three minutes later, at which time Namjoon began to place the soup into a bowl. And as he was doing this Jungkook grabbed the spoon from their cutlery drawer.

And the two headed off to Namjoon’s room.

Once there, Jungkook was shocked to discover a small bruised boy under the covers with Hoseok stroking the bangs out of the boys eyes and forehead. It was a sight he wasn’t used to; his badass weaponry master being soft.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> um.. am back

Jungkooks POV

When I entered Namjoons unused bedroom/ used storage room I really wasn't expecting Joon's joke to well.. not be a joke but there was a small being being wrapped in a pastel pink blanket and wearing some of Jimin's old pyjama sets that were stored away a decent time ago but never thrown away for some reason. The small creature had a mop of dark hair that was vaguely wavy, and they were barely reacting to any of the movements or noises coming from both Namjoon and Seok. That in itself was rather worrying.

But the red cheeks and beads of sweat pouring down his face were more so, it seemed as though the little one had developed quite a high fever at some point and if I were to guess it was rather sudden that it had gotten so bad from the stressed out face Hoseok had turned to give him upon realising it wasn't just him and Joon present with the boy any more.

"Hyung, what do you need me to do?" I quickly asked, clearly this boy being welcomed by Hoseok wasn't a sudden spur of the moment thing, rather the older really cared about him and I decided that helping this situation, this tiny bruised boy, and finding out about the background could come later.

"Can you please go and get the fever reducing patches and some pain killers from the medicine cabinet - not the strong pain killers, Kook-ah, and could you call Jin Hyung back home; tell him its a code three emergency" Hoseok quickly requested of me, before turning to Joon to go get some luke warm water and a flannel.

But the need to inform Jin of a code three emergency definitely increase my worry for the situation as it was a code that was only required in the events of someone close to us or ourselves needing urgent medical attention which would surely make everyone very stressed, very quickly. However, I quickly ran down the hallway to the medicine store room to grab a couple fever repressers and my mobile before dialling speed dial 2 that would immediately connect me Jin. 

I impatiently listened to the dials of the phone connecting; the first, the second, the thi- "Kookie! what do you need from me?" came Jin's voice through the speaker phone as I continued to search for the correct pain killers.

"I need you to come back home, hung -" I began,

"I can't, I have work to finish its only another 3 hours Koo"

"Hyung! It's a code three. You need to get back here, now." I cut of my eldest hyung from speaking.

"WHAT?" Jin's trembling yell came through the phone.

"just get back here, and quick hyung" with that I hung up and rushed back to the bedroom I had briefly vacated, with the pain killers and fever repressers.

Hoseok/J Hopes POV

Since Joon had brought me to the supposed head by my dance studio, the head of which was in fact my favourite student in the junior classes I taught, I have been stressed and worried out of my mind. I have never felt such real fear more so than seeing his tiny battered body curled up just meer metres away from the safety of the dance studio.. from me.  
The only other time I can recall having such blatant fear was when our group had first introduced our second jobs to our precious Namjoon; but the fear of his rejection or worse fear of us has absolutely nothing over this fear.

I know Namjoon claimed he wanted to be father, to have a child and I thought for a period of time that being a teacher and aiding in childrens growth would satiate that need for a period of time, as it had done the same for me; but then I met wooyoung a short period ago which was when I honestly started to feel like a parent, the protective instinct and the unfiltered love I felt for the child was too much but i have maintained myself to only feel and show the relationship as a dance teacher, however seeing him so defenceless and alone in that alley way had determined something I wasn't aware that I was going to come out of this day with. This small kiddo, was going to be my baby. Not like Joon was our baby. Wooyoung ah was going to be protected and cared for, forever by them because Hoseok had decided there was no way he was letting the kid go.

Wooyoung was his son, his baby. And now nothing would change that


End file.
